


Taste of his Own Medicine.

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Gabriel, Collars, D/s tones, Dom!Sam, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Prayer!Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Gabriel, Top!Sam, enochian!kink, grace!kink, halo!kink, praise!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel teased Sam all day, and Sam wasn't impressed. Now they're home and alone however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of his Own Medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to Wings for their birthday!  
> Find them on Tumblr: everythingelsegoesherethen

They were barely through the front door when Sam kicked it closed, grabbing Gabriel around the waist and shoving him against the wall with a grunt. Gabriel’s chest was pinned to the wallpaper and he was highly aware of the hunter grinding against him. He let out a breathy moan, knees already going weak from the deliberate show of strength.

 “You teased me all fucking day Gabriel,” Sam growled in Gabriel’s ear, and the archangel swallowed at the use of his full name, not just Gabe. He knew he could turn Sam around if he wanted and pin the hunter to the wall in the same position but with one flushed cheek against the cold and a boner on the way but he didn’t. It was too much fun letting himself go and be dominated by Sam.

 “You didn’t seem to be complain-”

 “I didn’t ask you to speak.” Gabriel felt a full body shudder go through him as Sam spun him around, back now to the wall and he positively whimpered as Sam’s hands clasped the back of his thighs, hitching him up so they were nose to nose. “As I was saying. You tease me all day. And if I had more patience, I would tease you back, but honestly I’m not sure I can.” That time Gabriel did whimper, and Sam’s lips were on his, the kiss bruisingly hard but so damn good.

 “Sam-” he whimpered into the kiss before Sam bit his bottom lip roughly, their eyes meeting and Sam’s eyes are blown with lust.

 “Gonna make you pay for that,” Gabriel just nodded as Sam swept them into their shared room, dropping Gabriel onto the bed. “Shirt - off. I wanna see those wings and that halo angel.” he purred the word, it verging on a prayer and Gabriel felt his Grace thrum in response, so much so that his jaw dropped open slightly, and his fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, undoing it as fast as he could.

 “Good boy.” Sam whispered against his skin, fingers trailing along Gabriel’s jaw line and tilting his head up, lips now brushing over Gabriel’s skin, a tiny whimper escaping the archangel. As he kissed down the column of Gabriel’s throat, Gabriel clicked his fingers and summoned a red collar into existence, tags making a quiet noise as he did. Sam blinked, staring at it.

 “Can - would you - do you mind - if I wear this?” Gabriel asked, voice quiet, the shyest Sam had ever heard the angel. He smiled softly, taking the leather from his hand and gently buckling it around his neck. Gabriel felt something inside him slip, his need for control dropped and he let Sam take the wheel completely, gave himself up to Sam.

 “Of course not angel. You’re a good boy, you know that? Telling me what you want to make you feel good.” his hand was in Gabriel’s hair, stroking lowly before giving it a tug, pulling his head back to expose his now partly covered throat, nuzzling at his shoulder and pulse point, teeth grazing the surface.

 

Gabriel’s breath was coming in short gasps as Sam’s other hand moved up his back, fingers pressing into the muscles either side of his spine before his hand came to rest between his shoulder blades, a one handed massage beginning at the base of his wings. He let his Grace flow into them, letting them gradually materialise, starting with the small downy feathers that Sam’s fingers were brushing, along the top ridge and to the tips of the primaries then filling from there, into the secondaries. Finally all six were visible and they were both basked in a golden glow.

Sam raised his head from where he was sucking a dark mark into Gabriel’s skin and he smiled, removing his hand from Gabriel’s back, both hands on the angel’s lips and he lifted him up a little, dropping him in his lap.

 “There are those beautiful wings,” Gabriel bit his lip slightly as Sam complimented his wings, eyes hooding until he felt Sam’s thumb on his chin. “Nah uh, I wanna hear every noise you make.” Gabriel released his lip with an uh huh noise, paying full attention again to what was happening. “There we go.” Sam approved, going back to running his hands over the shirtless archangel in his lap. “All clothes, off. Angel powers.”

Gabriel was quick to do as he was told, fingers fumbling as he clicked, jeans and boxers gone into the corner of the room in a crumpled heap. Sam’s hands moved instantly from his hips to his thighs, calloused thumbs brushing over the soft inner skin and Gabriel gasped, wanting more of that kind of touch.

 “Teased me all day you did. All fucking day. Right n a day we were so busy I didn’t have time to do anything about it. Now, you’re going to pay. You’re not to come until I tell you - understand?” Gabriel nodded, it was a simple instruction, shouldn’t be too har-

His thought was cut off as he felt Sam’s large hand wrap around his erection, squeezing softly and slowly dragging up the shaft. Sam knew Gabriel was a complete size queen, and he decided that now, nope, it wasn’t such a simple instruction, in fact it was going to be a very instruction to follow. Gabriel’s thighs quivered and he couldn’t help but let his hips twitch up into the touch, only to be given a soft growl from Sam.

 “Still.” The order was simple, yet firm, and he nodded again, furling his wings slightly in submission, the ruffling noise they made against the sheets the only noise in the room other than their panting breaths. Sam repeated his gesture and Gabriel whined, low and thin, but he didn’t moved. “So good. Such a good angel for me.” Sam breathed, ducking his head to kiss just below the collar, nose touching the tags, making them jingle slightly.

Sam kept his pace so slow, his grip so firm that soon Gabriel was all over quivering, precome leaking over the untouched head and he needed something more, more friction, more touching. He licked his lips before speaking.

 “Sam, please, t-touch the head, I need - nnnggghhhhh…” he felt a shudder go through his spine, his wings rustling loudly as Sam obliged to the begging and he let out a punched moan. “Ye-yes... “ he tipped his head back, keeping his hips still, more words bubbling to the surface. “More, please, wan’ more, wan’ you to fuck me Sam.” The words rolled off his tongue as easy as one two three and Sam laughed breathily, still nosing around his neck.

 “I’ll get there angel, don’t you worry about that.” his tone was soft and Gabriel nodded again. He knew Sam would do - he wouldn’t leave him hanging, no way. After all the other times they’d been together, he knew that Sam got off on hearing him scream Sam’s name as he came just as much as he got off on the teasing.

 

Sam’s hand then began to drift down, between Gabriel’s thighs until his finger brushed Gabriel’s hole, making the angel shiver. “Angel mojo would be useful right now, ‘m not going in dry.” Sam purred, nipping at Gabriel’s earlobe. “And I don’t think you want me to stop touching you long enough to hunt it down from a drawer.” Sam was right, Gabriel didn’t want him to stop touching him and he closed his eyes, fighting to grab hold of his Grace and twist it to cover Sam’s fingers in a warm coating of lube. “Perfect. Thank you angel.” Sam’s finger began to circle before pushing in slowly, watching the way Gabriel’s back arched slightly as he did, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down words. “Fuck you’re so tight angel, gonna really have to work to get you loose enough for me aren’t I.” Sam hummed, finger now fully buried in Gabriel, keeping it still as the angel quivered around him. Gabriel didn’t want Sam to really work him, well no, he did, but he didn’t know if he could take Sam really working him.

Painfully slowly Sam pulled his finger down, nearly all the way out of Gabriel before pushing it back in, and Gabriel let out a whine, rolling his hips back against Sam, who this time didn’t tell him to be still. He did this a few more times before pulling his finger all the way out before adding a second beside it, slowly inserting them again, humming in pleasure as Gabriel rolled his hips backwards again, pushing the fingers deeper into himself.

 “Good angel,” Sam’s praise made Gabriel’s hips stutter as he moved them before he reset his rhythm. “Such a good angel for me.” Gabriel nodded, a murmur of ‘m a good angel leaving his lips and he bucked hard as Sam crooked his fingers inside him, brushing his prostate.

 “Fu-UCK.” he cried out, toes curling in pleasure, back arching forward against Sam’s chest who just snickered, free hand travelling up Gabriel’s spine, all the way from the small off of his back. His finger was firm, tracing every ridge of Gabriel’s spine until he could run his fingers through the downy fluff at the the bottom of the wing joint, burying his hand in the soft feathers.

Gabriel made a choked sound, eyes shutting tightly and he rocked himself back against Sam’s hand, fingers brushing him every time as he felt his nerves light on fire through the stimulation on his prostate and his wings. “Fuck, fuck, Sam, nnghh… Sam oh fuck,” he was rambling, the pleasure going to his head and only making him slip further into the foggy headspace where he submitted to Sam as wholly as he could, and he slipped even further into it as Sam gave a feather a gentle tug. “Faaaaaa… need… need more…” he  was grasping at Sam now, desperate and needy. Sam obliged, a third finger slipping easily into him as Gabriel created more lube without needing to be asking.

 “Getting yourself wet for me are you angel?” Sam’s voice was low as he spoke and Gabriel bobbed his head in agreement. “Because you know the faster I can open you up the faster I can fuck you?”

 “Yes, yes Sam, wanna be fucked, want you to fuck me, please, oh fuck,” he buried his face in Sam’s neck, still rocking himself on Sam’s fingers, demanding more from him as Sam nipped his neck right above the collar.

 “Who am I to deny an angel huh? Hands and knees.”

 

Gabriel used his wings to lift him up off the bed and reposition himself on all fours, Sam resting his hand on his lower back.

 “Halo.” Sam whispered as he ghosted kisses along Gabriel’s spine and up towards his wings. Gabriel let out a moan as he felt Sam give a small feather at the base a tug between his teeth and his halo faded into existence. “Good boy.” his voice was muffled by the feathers and Gabriel moaned again, long and low. Sam sat up again, moving one hand to bury in the layers of golden feathers and Gabriel arched his back, squirming into the touch. As if Sam was trying to drive him completely insane he reached up, other hand tracing around his halo with one nail, like he might with a ring of a cup, His hips shifted slightly and Gabriel could feel him pressing against his entrance. “Be still angel, I wanna fill you slowly.” Sam warned and Gabriel let out a frustrated huff.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s impatience and grabbed the halo, causing Gabriel to cry out, white sparks of Grace shooting from his mouth as Sam did. Holding onto the halo and the alula’s of Gabriel’s smallest set of wings he slowly pushed into the archangel who was panting heavily, more Grace sparks leaving him with every outwards breath. The firm grip on his halo had him staring at the headboard with glazed over eyes that were completely blown with lust, mouth hanging open. He hadn’t thought something could ever feel this damn good but oh fuck it did. He felt Sam’s hips flush against his ass and he clenched slightly, pleased with the responding hiss he got from Sam.

Sam began to relinquish his grip on the halo, fingers dragging over the warmth of it and burying his fingers in Gabriel’s golden curls for a second as he drew his hand back, palm pressing on the nape of his neck, fingers splaying out and pushing down till Gabriel’s chest was flat on the sheets, wings in a submissive position. He pulled out, nearly all the way before pushing back in hard, causing Gabriel to let out a groan that rumbled in his chest.

 “Fuck, Gabriel, you feel so good.” Normally hearing Sam say his name was a huge turn on in itself but this time it was different. The name twisted itself round his Grace, calling to him, dragging at his consciousness. This time, Sam uttered it as a prayer, the revenant tone having Gabriel clawing at the sheets in a desperate effort to not come that very second. “Can my angel not control himself huh?” Sam teased, both hands now buried in his feathers. “Cock ring, now Gabriel. Wait. No. A ribbon. A nice red one, like your collar. In a bow.” Gabriel could barely click his fingers to make to silky fabric appear in a neat bow around the base of his cock, staving off the orgasm he so desperately wanted. “There we go. Such a good angel, perfect angel for me.” Sam’s praise made him swallow thickly and nudge his hips backwards in want for more.

 

Sam took note and started to rock in and out of Gabriel slowly, hands clamped down on on the tops of his smallest wings, leaving the two larger sets to slowly extend, filling the entire room and drowning them both in a golden glow. As Gabriel’s whines got higher and more frequent Sam began to thrust in harder, each stroke grazing his prostate. Gabriel could feel his Grace seeping from his wings, a shimmery golden liquid that pooled on the tips. Sam brushed a thumb over some, looking at it.

 “Angel?”

 “S’Grace, feels so good, can’ control it, jus’ can’, wan’ you, wan’ more, wanna be fucked, wanna come.” he cried out as one particularly hard thrust slammed into his prostate and his eyes glowed for a split second.

 “Now that’s something I want to see more of.” Sam wiped the Grace off his thumb onto Gabriel’s halo and grabbed his hair, giving it a tug so he was looking up and Sam could just about see his face as he established a rough rhythm, each thrust causing Gabriel’s face to literally light up, eyes, nose and mouth emitting a white-gold light as he lost his grip on both his Grace and trueform. As Sam sped up with his impossible stamina and thigh muscles Gabriel lost his control over the English language, now babbling in pure Enochian.

Sam listened intently to the ancient language, only being able to pick up certain words such as _more_ , and _please,_ alongside a stammered _mate_ and _mine_. Who was he to deny an archangel begging in his own tongue? He had to slow down slightly, but he made up for that in the strength behind his thrusts and he reached down, letting go of Gabriel’s hair and he tugged on the ribbon, letting it fall onto the sheets.

 “Come.” he ordered as the fire in his own lower stomach heightened enough for him to explode inside Gabriel, whole body twitching with the intensity. He noticed Gabriel’s body literally glowing as he did and he pressed his forehead in the dip between his shoulder blades, ears full with the sound of feathers and heavy gasping.

 

Gabriel heard the order and came on queue, screaming Sam’s name in Enochian as he did, the sheer volume and the fact it bordered on his True Voice shattering the mirror and the window in the room, the light bulb fizzing out in a rain of sparks. Alongside the scream came a stream of twisted gold and white Grace in a cloud that dissipated into glitter. As he felt himself come back to the human realm from the ethereal one he slumped, knees giving way and wings slowly furling in. Sam pulled out and fished up a plug from the box that lay open by the side of the bed, carefully sliding it in to plug him up, something he knew Gabriel enjoyed. Once that was done he lifted the angel up and into his lap, hand running through his hair.  

 “Fuck, Gabe, that was…” as he spoke he moved his hand to Gabriel’s neck, removing the collar and letting it drop onto the bed. “God that was amazing.” Gabriel nodded, mumbling in Enochian again as he buried his face in Sam’s neck. Sam only understood the word mine from that, but that was all he needed to understand, wrapping his arms around the small archangel and holding him closer, the angels wings curling in and hovering around him, drooping as he relaxed.

 

Finally he looked up at Sam, golden eyes soft and he kissed along Sam’s jaw slowly.

 “Groom my feathers p’ease? You ruffled ‘em all. Not that ‘m complainin’.” Sam nodded and Gabriel turned, moving off his lap and dragging one of the softer blankets over his lap with a wide yawn. He slowly extended his right hand wings first and Sam set to work, straightening out the ones that were wonky, massaging the glittering Grace back into the fronds, Gabriel making a low purring noise as he did.

 “Left side.” Sam whispered as he was finished with the right side and Gabriel repeated the gesture, one long primary coming loose and drifting onto the bed as Sam moved it. “Oh - uh-”

 “Don’ worry. Happens.” He shrugged slightly and Sam was finally done, snaking his arms around Gabriel’s waist, and pulling him close, kissing his head. “By the way, why’d you plug me up?” Gabriel wiggled his hips and Sam chuckled, burying his face in Gabriel’s hair and breathing in slowly, inhaling the gentle lavender scent of the angel.

 “Because I’m not done with you yet.” Those seven words sent a quiver through Gabriel’s wings, who honestly couldn’t wait for a round two.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I h o p e you enjoyed this xD


End file.
